Tibet
by AdmiralApplesauce
Summary: What do you do when you're dying to see your missing mother but your father's the only possible solution? Why, you drug him and send him on a plane, of course!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a kind of crazy weird story that I just wrote for fun. I mean, what could happen when a kid can't stand not seeing his mother for a year?**

"Come on, Father! We both know she's in Tibet, so go find her!" Gabriel Agreste pinched the bridge of his nose. "Son, we have already discussed this. I am _not_ getting on a plane to go to Tibet."

Adrien scoweled. _I have to think of something to get him to_ _Tibet._ He ran out of the room and went behind the door. "Psst. Plagg. Come out for a second." A very tired kwami slowly dragged itself out of Adrien's pocket. "What's up, kid?"

"I need to get Father to fly to Tibet to go look for Mom." Plagg gave him a confused look. Then he said, "Give me camembert, then we'll talk." Adrien groaned. "Are you _always_ this hungry?" Adrien sighed and went to the kitchen. When he returned, Plague snatched the cheese from him and ate it ravenously.

"So," said Plagg with his mouth full, "What was it that you wanted my sagely advice on?" "Ok, so my mom has been missing for a year now, and I need to get my dad on a plane to go look for her."

"Kid, no."

"What??"

"You can't just send someone on a plane like that. Wait." Plagg examined Adrien. "How much sugar have you had lately?" Adrien sighed. "Plagg, I'm not crazy! Well, maybe this is a crazy idea but it might work!" "Well what do you plan to do? Knock him out with some sleeping pills and drag him onto a plane?" Adrien's eyes widened. "Plagg, you're a genius!!"

"Yeah, I know - wait kid you're not actually listening to me, right?" "You bet I am! C'mon, Plagg! We've got some work to do!"

"Aye aye aye..." groaned Plagg. _Man I shouldn't give this kid any more ideas..._

Adrien ran into his room and got on his computer. "Alright. Let's see...flights to Tibet..." Adrien was scrolling furiously. "AHA!"

"Adrien, is everything all right in there?" said a voice behind the door. "Yeah Nathalie, everything's fine!" Plagg glared at him. "Kid, you gotta calm down. And please forget everything I said about this thing." "Hmm...nope!" said Adrien. "Perfect! A flight to Tibet! Now I've gotta get his card...I'll be right back, Plagg." Adrien ran out of the room and raced to his father's room. He knocked just to be certain that he wasn't there, and then he opened the door.

"Aha!" he half-whispered half-yelled. He had found what he was looking for. His father's wallet.


	2. Chapter 2

Adrien raced back to his room and sat on his chair so hard that it rolled across the full length of his room, nearly bowling over a sleeping Plagg.

"I got it!" said Adrien excitedly. He scooched back to his desk and entered his credit card information. Once he was finished, he printed out the ticket. "Perfect! Now for the fun part..."

Adrien found his father sitting in his room. It was weird to see him not being busy with something. He slowly entered the room, carrying a glass of water that he had dissolved a benadryl in. "Hi Father. I brought you some water." Gabriel looked up from the paper he was reading. "Ah, thank you son." _He doesn't usually bring me random glasses of water,_ thought Gabriel.

"Here you go," said Adrien. He handed the glass of water to his father. "Well, I have some homework that I should be working on so...bye!" He walked out of the room with a smug look on his face. _This is going to be perfect! Now I just have to get him on a plane..._ After about an hour had passed, Adrien went back to check on his dad. He was sound asleep. _Perfect..._ In advance, Adrien had called an Uber driver to pick up Gabriel and drive him to the airport. He had already had his bags checked in and put on the plane _and_ had paid for a wheelchair for him.

Fifteen minutes later, the Uber driver had arrived. "Hello sir," said Adrien. "I'm afraid my father has fallen asleep and he _really_ needs to get to Tibet for a fashion show. I'll help you get him into the car." The Uber driver looked skeptical, but he shrugged and helped the young boy haul his father into the car.

"Thank you, and here's the money. Keep the change." The Uber driver smiled nervously and took the money from Adrien's hand. Adrien walked back to his room.

"Success!" he shouted, waking up Plagg from his lazy nap. Plagg rubbed his eyes. "What now?" he said groggily. "I just used my dad's credit card to buy a ticket, an Uber, and wheelchair service so that he can go to Tibet and find Mom! I'm tracking how long it will be until the benadryl wears off so that I can call him when he wakes up. This is so perfect!"

Plagg was not impresed.

"Kid, so you drugged your old man and sent him on a plane to Tibet without even _telling_ him?" Adrien shrugged innocently. "Yeah...? So?" Plagg rolled his eyes and tried to forget about what had just happened.

 _You have no idea, kid._

 **Hope you enjoyed it! It was a weird little story idea that I thought of, but I thought it was kind of a fun 'what-if' story.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Ding._

 _We are experiencing some turbulence at the moment so please stay seated for your own safety._

"Ughhhh….." groaned Gabriel Agreste, rubbing his eyes. He stretched, yawned, and glanced around the airplane, taking in his surroundings. He smiled stupidly, said "Ah! Airplanes! I loooove airplanes…", and unceremoniously let his head fall into his chair. "I'm on an airplane…wheeeee…"

Suddenly, Gabriel sat up quickly.

"WHAT THE H-," shouted Gabriel. He began to feel sweat collecting on his forehead and his body beginning shake. "Who? What? Where? When? Why? How?" A man sitting next to him slowly turned his head and met Gabriel's gaze.

Gabriel winced. In fact, he almost lost his lunch.

Actually, he did lose his lunch.

On the man sitting next to him.

The man, somehow, did not seem to care. He stared at Gabriel, slowly reached for a napkin, and then proceeded to clean his face. Gabriel examined the man. The man was holding a cup of Ramen that appeared to be half-cooked. He wore a sickly orange colored plaid shirt, a striped T-shirt, sweatpants, and Ugg boots. His hair closely resembled a tangle of, well…Gabriel could not put his finger on it. His demeanor was odd and gave a strange atmosphere to the plane. He was an _utterly_ grotesque man. _But stripes and plaid?! No, this cannot and must not be happening? Breathe, Gabriel, breathe._

The man continued to stare blankly at Gabriel while eating his Ramen. After about what seemed to be the worst five minutes of Gabriel's life, the man finished his Ramen with one, large gulp, followed by a trickle of sauce down his grizzled beard.

"Hiya." said the outlandish man. He offered his hand. "Name's Brutus." Gabriel held his pointer finger up as to say, _Excuse me for a moment. I do not want to touch your nauseating and repulsive hands. Please, be my guest and jump out of this airplane so that you can land in the ocean and bathe yourself._ Gabriel bent down and retrieved his immaculate white gloves from his bag. Shaking hands with him he said, "Pleasure to meet you, Monsieur, ah-"

"Brutus," offered Brutus.

"Brutus…" said Gabriel. Then, sitting up straighter, "My name is Gabriel Agreste, world-famous fashion desi-" Brutus cut him off. "Nice ta meet 'ya, Gabe." _Gabe? Gabe? Are you kidding me? "_ So where are you headed, Gabe?"

Gabriel blinked. _The grotesque man is right! Where am I going?_ "I-I do not know." replied Gabe. "Where is this plane going?" Brutus scratched his chin absentmindedly. "Lemme think….oh yeah. Tibet" Gabriel's eyes widened. "WHAT?" Just when he was about to faint, his phone rang. "Excuse me,"

"Hello? Oh, Adrien. Why am I on a plane headed to Tibet?"

"Hey Father! Oh, that's easy. I'm sending you to find Mom!"

"Son, you know this. I won't. Be able. To find her."

"Sure you will! I got information about her location from one of my friends. His name is Master Fu."

Gabriel sighed. "Son, I know that you miss her and you want her to come back, but I don't know if I can find her."

"Come on, Father! At least give it a try! I'm sending you to the city that Master Fu is certain that Mom is in."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but, I'll try to find her."

"Thanks, Father!"

"Your welcome, son."

"Father?"

"Yes, son?"

"I love you."

Gabriel paused. "I love you too, son." Then he hung up.

 _Attention, passengers. We have begun to descend for landing. Please make sure that your bags are stowed safely underneath the seat in front of you and that your seat is upright and ready for landing._

Gabriel sighed. _I'm coming, my dear. And I will try to find you._


End file.
